


But Who's Counting?

by pirl



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Coda, Episode: s02e20 Beside Still Water, M/M, Post-Episode: s02e20 Beside Still Water, Silly, Sweet, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 22:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13398084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirl/pseuds/pirl
Summary: A wee ficlet following immediately after the end of 2x20. It's all about the numbers.Enjoy, or send raspberries.





	But Who's Counting?

**Author's Note:**

> Avid reader. First-time writer in this fandom. All the Malec feels.

The two of them were in constant contact with each other while walking the nine blocks back to the loft. At first it was a hesitant soft hand at the lower back, or two fingers gently hooked around a belt-loop. As the blocks passed a feather-light brush of lips against joined hands progressed to multiple open-mouth kisses on necks and chins. In the elevator, three buttons were accidently pushed when knuckles trapped in a back pocket brushed against the control panel. In the hallway, a hand eager to run through thick, dark hair knocked a wall sconce slightly off-kilter. Two pictures inside the foyer were knocked crooked from their hooks when bodies clumsily collided against the same wall, and in the bedroom a lamp lost its perch from the enthusiastic tossing of a jacket. One button ripped free from a shirt rolled under the dresser and won’t be seen for five months.

Two hours and seven positions later, three distinct back scratches were discovered, one ear showed the red, crescent indentations of four teeth, and every muscle was taxed. One boiling hot bath was drawn and two mended hearts indulged in its restorative warmth and in each other’s embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> I like lots of stuff. Find me on tumblr as toastandratjam.


End file.
